This invention relates to devices used to display or stock objects or to otherwise gain physical control of an object and more specifically to a tab, preferably with a hole or slot in the tab, that can be removably fixed to the object.
There are many objects that need to be displayed or stocked or transported through a production process that are too flexible to support their own weight. Such flexible objects must be hung on hooks or stacked flat to properly display, store or transport these items. However, stacking the items is inefficient and inappropriate for display and most objects do not have a means from which to hang the object or to otherwise gain physical control of the object without damaging the object. To gain physical control of such objects, the objects must be additionally packaged and oftentimes packaged in multiples rather than individually because individual packaging would be cost prohibited. The extra packaging increases the manufacturing cost of the object, so that, if passed on to the customer, increases the retail price of the object, or if absorbed by the manufacturer, decreases the profit margin on the object. Often the types of objects that require hanging are too small or too inexpensive to justify the additional cost of packaging these items solely for display. In instances where multiple items are packaged together, customers choose not to purchase the entire package because they do not need more than one item.
With regard to flexible objects that are made from paper or plastic film, some have tried to mitigate the extra packaging costs by adding, when possible, a paper or plastic extension on the edge of the object that can be torn off, before using the object, along a perforation formed in the object. Yet, for most objects such perforated sections are not possible, and even if possible, leave an unsightly, roughened edge along the perforation.
Another problem is the necessity of printing a bar code or other non-decorative printed matter either on the object itself or on the object packaging. Neither of these two options is desirable. By its nature, non-decorative printing on any object is unsightly and, in the case of barcodes, is economically prohibited. As for printing on object packaging, this is only a reasonable alternative if the object is to be packaged for other reasons. If the object need not be packaged and yet is packaged simply to provide a surface on which a bar code or non-decorative matter can be printed, then the packaging is an extra cost that must be absorbed by the seller or buyer.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide a removable tab with an opening through the tab for hanging and displaying or storing flaccid retail items that are otherwise incapable of being stood upright on a shelf or display counter.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a removable tab for gaining physical control of an object whereby the tab is removably fixed to the object and extends in part beyond the periphery.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a removable tab, that is adapted to hang an item from a display hook or to provide space for printing various sales and promotional matter, and that can be subsequently removed to maintain the aesthetic integrity of the item.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a removable tab with sufficient space on the tab for printing a barcode or other printed matter.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a removable tab for increasing, or merely providing, space on an object for printing decorative matter such as colorful trademarks, eye-catching designs and other promotional information without marring the surface of the object.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a removable tab that obviates the otherwise typical need to print a non-colored background on colored product packaging before printing a bar code on the packaging.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a removable area, for additional stickers and markings that are added at the retail level, to protect the aesthetic integrity of the object.
This invention is, in part, the result of efforts to design a cost-effective, convenient and aesthetically pleasing means for displaying an object that is incapable of being stood on a shelf or display counter because the object cannot support its own weight. It was a further goal to design such a means for gaining physical control of an object in a variety of circumstances that could be removed without damaging the object. Although the removable tab of the invention is particularly useful for flaccid objects, the tab of the invention may be readily adapted for use with virtually any type of object
The preferred embodiment of the removable tab of the invention for hanging an object, having a predefined weight, from a hook, generally comprises: at least one sheet of polymeric film, wherein the film has a opening through the sheet that is adapted to receive the hook through the opening for hanging the object from the hook, and wherein the film is of a size, thickness and tensile strength that is adapted to support the weight of the object; and an adhesive provided on at least one surface of the sheet of polymeric film having an adhesive strength adapted to enable said adhesive to adhere to and to support the weight of the object and yet still enable the sheet to be peeled from the object without damaging the object. The sheet may further comprise at least one surface on which one or more identifying figures are printed, wherein such identifying figures may include, but are not limited to, barcodes, letters, numbers, words, designs, trademarks, logos and combinations thereof.
Another preferred embodiment of the removable tab of the invention for hanging an object, having a predefined weight, from a hook, comprises: at least one sheet, wherein an opening is provided through the sheet that is adapted to receive the hook through the opening for hanging the object from the hook, wherein the film is of a size, thickness and tensile strength that are adapted to support the weight of the object; and an adhesive provided on at least one surface of the sheet and having an adhesive strength adapted to enable the adhesive to adhere to and to support the weight of the object and yet still enable the sheet to be peeled from the object. The sheet may be made of any suitable material, including, but not limited to, a polymeric film and may also comprise at least one surface on which one or more identifying figures are printed.
Another preferred embodiment of the removable tab of the invention for gaining physical control of an object comprises: a removable tab comprising one or more means for gaining physical control of the object, wherein said tab is adapted to be removably fixed to the object so that at least a portion of the tab extends outward from an edge of the object, wherein the tab may further comprise one or more means for gaining physical control of the object and wherein the means for gaining control may comprise an opening through the portion of said tab that extends outward from the edge of the object.
The preferred method of the invention for displaying an object, comprises the steps of: providing an object to be displayed having a predefined weight; providing a display hook from which the object is to be hung; providing a removable tab comprising, at least one sheet of polymeric film, wherein the film has a opening through the sheet that is adapted to receive the hook through the opening; and an adhesive provided on at least one surface of the sheet of polymeric film; pressing the sheet against a surface of the object so that at least the opening of the sheet extends outwards from the object; and passing the hook at least partially through the opening so that the object hangs from the hook. Similarly, the sheet may further comprise at least one surface on which one or more identifying figures are printed.
Another preferred method of the invention for displaying an object, comprising the steps of: providing an object to be displayed having a predefined weight; providing an adhesive; providing a hook from which the object is to be hung; providing a removable tab comprising, at least one sheet, wherein an opening is provided through the sheet that is adapted to receive the hook through the opening; pressing the sheet against the object so that the adhesive is interposed between the sheet and the object and so that at least the opening of the sheet extends outwards from the object; and passing the hook at least partially through the opening so that the object hangs from the hook. The sheet may have at least one surface on which one or more identifying figures are printed.
Another preferred method of the invention for gaining physical control of an object, comprises the steps of: providing an object to be controlled having a predefined weight, at least one edge and at least one surface; providing a removable tab comprising at least one sheet and an adhesive provided on at least one surface of the sheet; providing a means for controlling said object in cooperation with the removable tab; pressing the sheet against the surface of the object so that at least the opening of the sheet extends outwards from the edge of the object; and initiating the means for controlling in cooperation with the tab so that the means for controlling gains physical control of the object, wherein the tab may further comprise an opening through the tab whereby the means for controlling controls the object in cooperation with the opening.